What is Love?
by Hope1234
Summary: Blowhole brings World War 3 to the penguins; can they stop it in time or fail? Meanwhile Kowalski brings back Johnson and Manfedi from the dead, and Private falls for an insane soldier. Pairings: Private/Rico, and three others I won't tell about!
1. Calm before a Storm

Hope: Hello everyone! I find it strange my name is Hope, but that's really nothing that interests you anyway…

Title: What is Love?

Summary: Blowhole brings World War 3 to the penguins; will they be able to stop it? Meanwhile Kowalski brings Manfedi and Johnson back, and Private falls for a certain insane solider.

Main Conflict: World War 3 of course!

Secondary Conflict: Private and Rico's Relationship

Other Conflicts: Dolphins take control of most harbors of the world. China is under attack currently. New York is enemy territory. Kowalski is captured by Hans and Clemson

Theme: Three soldiers, Two lost souls, Two Broken Soldiers, One insane lover, one small boy.

Alone they are powerless… together they are invincible.

~ Power only comes with trust

Pairings: Private/Rico, and you have to figure out the other three! XD

Chapter 1: Calm before a storm  
**3****rd**** person's pov**

They say before there is a storm; there is always a calm day. Most would call this a mist… but was it a mist when it happened on World War 1? Or what about World War 2? Well our little favorite penguin squad is going to figure out how true that myth really is. They must gather all the units of the penguins around the world, and all the extra helpers, but truth be told when you enter a War few do come back alive. That is what will happen in this next 2 years, and they'll learn through heartache, pain, misery, and failure that no war or even a simple mission can be completed without trust. For trust built our land. Was it not trust that brings two people together that got us all here anyway? Simply trust, friendship, love, hope (XD), and pain are the five most powerful things in the world. Let us see how our penguin team learns to trust others, and share in comfort.

~ The Real Beginning

It was a cool crisp summer day. The wind was blowing calmly, and the water was rippling lightly. Three penguins lay on green covered lawn chairs with smoothies in flipper. "Boys this day is one of the most perfect yet!" the flat-headed one said to the other two. "Yeah Skippa! This is the best summer/vacation day ever!" the small one agreed. "Yeah!" the one with a Mohawk and scar said. "Boys why don't you two help me get Kowalski out here to enjoy this day?" Skipper asked as he stood up and stretched backward. "Okay" Private agreed. The three penguins went over to a distinct fishbowl, and slid it over to reveal a hidden entrance within the habitat.

The three penguins climbed down the ladder one by one. Skipper first, and Private last. Skipper walked over to a large metal door next to four bunks. He tried to open it, but it was clearly locked from the inside. He knocked on the door; trying to get the attention of the penguin inside. The door slowly opened by itself, and a penguin looked out at them. "Oh hey Skipper" the tall penguin said. "Kowalski why aren't you out enjoying a vacation day?" Skipper asked.

"Oh I am… I just got my jurnatorr ready in this last 2 ½ hours! Well I still need to test it…" Kowalski said with bright blue eyes that seemed to say- 'please let me finish!'. Skipper sighed, and said- "Well at least tell me what it does…". "Alright come on in!" Kowalski said excitedly, and the group came inside.

They saw a complexed looking device in the corner. There were several blue and red tubes going from the machine to two tables that seemed to be connected to the device. There were many glowing buttons and levers, and also there was white blankets on the table, but something seemed to be underneath them.

"What's under the blankets Kowalski?" Private asked with his shy tone. "Oh those are the test subjects… found them down at a rubble site. Anyway my device is going to bring these two dead penguins back to life… watch for yourself!" Kowalski said as he put his goggles down, and started to push certain buttons, and pull levers. Then suddenly the machine sparked to life, and green glowing energy went through the red and blue tubes, and into whatever was under the blanket.

Three minutes passed as they same method went through. Then the liquid stopped. For about 2 minutes it did nothing. The others thought it failed, but Kowalski shushed them. The machine then roared to life, and elecricty went through the tubes, and into the bodies under the blankets.

They heard a groan from under one of the blankets, and Kowalski shouted- "Eureka it works!". "Yeah but who are they?" Skipper asked. Then the other blanket was pushed off the penguin. The penguin sat up, and they got a visual. The penguin was tall, and he had a hat on that had a blue feather sticking out. The other blanket was pushed off the other as well.

The penguin sat up, and he was about Rico's size, and had a small scar trailing down from his eye, and he had a purple feather sticking out of a curled up hair-style. Skipper's memory suddenly clicked after 12 seconds of staring at the two. "Manfedi?! Johnson?!" Skipper said suddenly. The two penguins on the table looked over as he said the names.

"Skipper?" Johnson muttered. (P.S. Johnson is the tall penguin, and Manfedi is Rico's size). "It is you!" Skipper said surprised, and suddenly he hugged the two of them. "Skipper where are we? This isn't Kansas?" Johnson asked as he looked around the room. "No it's not… You guys were once dead; my lieutenant here brought you back to life" Skipper said while pointing to Kowalski. "So we really didn't survive Kansas like Davy said huh?" Johnson asked with a laugh. "Yeah I guess he was right…" Skipper muttered.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private looked to Manfedi. He was silent; just staring ahead to them without a signal emotion plastered on his face, even if he just learned he had been dead. They found it rather strange. "Um does he talk at all?" Private asked interrupting the conversation between the adults.

"Um no not really… he hasn't said a word ever since 9-11" Johnson answered. "Oh that's so sad…" Private said while looking down. "Well at least all I need to know is he's still alive… well err I guess realived" Johnson said as he stood up, and came over to the other male. He tried pulling his purple feather, but two flippers grabbed his, and a growl emitted from the other.

"He still never lets me touch that purple feather…" Johnson muttered as he turned to the group. "So what do we do now?" Johnson asked with a smile…

~ (Meanwhile at a dolphin's secret liar)

"How are the plans coming along?" a blue dolphin by the name of Dr. Blowhole asked. "The plans are all ready. The dolphins, puffins, lemurs, and falcons are all in place. The attack is ready to hit sir… should we proceed?" the lobster asked. "Perfect execute…" the screen suddenly turned half black, and Blowhole's eyes turned deep red- "Plan Z- World War 3…" he muttered as he laughed his strange dolphin evil laugh…

Hope: Almost forgot to mention this story will contain a lot of blood and language… cause come on its World War 3 man!

Questions, Concerns, or comment please post here... press the review button! Also Questions and Concerns are answered on the next chapter, and not in Private Messaging unless you request it!


	2. We the Separated!

Hope: Thanks for the reviews… p.s. I know my spelling and grammar is terrible, but I am only 15 ½ not all that great at spelling certain things… still can't spell interesting on paper! XD

*Note: All of my future stories are going to be related to this one unless I say so! ;)

~ With Trust we can do anything. With Hope we can succeed our dreams. With Friendship we will never stand alone. With Love all our wishes will be complete. With Pain we shall learn from mistakes…

Skipper: You make this sound like a fairytale story!

Hope: Says the talking penguin who lives in my house!

Kowalski: Shut up everyone!

Chapter 2: We the Separated!

**3****rd**** person's pov (Switch in a few paragraphs…)**

The six penguins were all talking in the main HQ room when suddenly the sound of a huge crash rattled around the entire zoo. "What was that?" Private said instantly freaking out. "I don't know… Kowalski status!" Skipper said. "Um judging by the sound… I would say it landed somewhere around Central Park" Kowalski concluded. "Alright move men! That means you two to!" Skipper said as he pointed to Manfedi and Johnson. "Yes sir!" Johnson said with a salute, and then the team of penguins rushed off to Central Park.

When they got there; there was a huge metal glowing thing in the middle of 3 trees. "What do you think it is Skippa?" Private asked. "Whatever it is I'm not letting it in my city!" Skipper shouted as he came forward, and stood in front of the glowing machine. "Hmm…" he said as he rubbed his flipper under his chin. "Kowalski how do you turn this thing off?" Skipper asked. Kowalski stepped forward, and looked at the many different small buttons. There was one that said 'turn off' and one that said 'turn on'. He laughed at the labels, and said- "I've seen this trick before… all we do is press the one that says the opposite of what we want to do!" Kowalski said as his flipper pushed the button that said 'turn on'.

Suddenly the machine crackled, and then a huge burst of sunlight blinding rays shined over all of them, and then a huge lighting struck down on the area from the top of the machine. The light vanished, and so did our penguin squad…

**Private's Pov**

I opened my eyes when something bright shined into them. I moved away from the light, and then something indicated it had been shut off. "Sorry I thought you were dead!" a girl voice spoke to me. I looked at her, and she was Skipper's size, and she had a purple bead necklace on, and crystal blue eyes. "What's your name?" she asked me. "My name is Jack Turner, but everyone calls me Private" I answered. She giggled lightly. Then she stood straight, and saluted saying- "Lieutenant McKenzie Kramer of Orlando Zoo in Florida!". "You're in the military too?" I asked surprised. "Yes Mr. Jack" she said still saluting.

"You can stop now…" I said to her. She let her flipper down, and said- "My boss Commander Eliza states that I should always salute a civilian or member of the military force". "What is your statorinary position in this attack sir Jack?" she said. "Oh um call me Private, but I am Private 1st class" I answered. "Private 1st class? Oh no that will simply not due in our battle of the dolphins. We shall turn you to a higher rank in the Co-op section" she said.

"But I really have to get back to my team" I said. "What is the name of your commander sir Jack" she said. "Please call me Private!" I said annoyed. "Sorry Jack rules of our military battle is no using code names" she stated. "You sure know why to much about the military…" I muttered. "That is because I took training classes, and studied on the matter quickly. No room for games in military service. There is only Hope, Trust, Friendship, Love, and Pain in our service mister Jack, but you probably would not know that as your current military level" she said.

"It feels like you're mocking me…" I said. "I am not Jack. I am simply stating the true facts of our battle, and lives" she said. "And what battle are we in?" I asked. "World War 3 Jack…" she said as my beak dropped.

**Rico's Pov**

I felt a jolt of electricity run through me, and I instantly woke up. "Wow calm down" a male penguin with a cigar in his mouth said. "You've been through a lot of trauma, and pain. We are only trying to help you get better. Now could you tell us your name?" he asked. "It Rico" I said. "Alright mister Rico; you're test results show you suffered brain trauma and slight attitude adjustments… nothing to major" he said. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Cody Burke… I am the military commander of the team 'Tactics' and also emergency doctor of the military hospital" he answered.

What a strange man. I jumped down onto my two feet, and looked up to him. "Alright Rico you're not seclude for any attacks or missions so you may go to the sleeping courters" he said. I was puzzled, but a man led me down the hall, and to a door that was painted black. It read 'number 12'. Guess I'll stay here for tonight, and then I'll find my team.

**Kowalski's Pov**

I heard the crunch of my own bones as I landed on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. I looked around with pain-filled eyes. The city seemed a lot different than before. Not a single person left on the street. Trash cans empty… building sites untouched… even house doors that seemed like they were not opened for 6 years. I tried to get up, but I fell back down. I looked down at my chest, and my rib cage was positively broken as blood rushed out of the wound, and onto the cold cement ground.

I tried to figure my options, but none came to mind. I had never been in a situation where I had to think for broken bones with no one around. Might as well add that to the long list of things to do… if I don't bleed to death before then. "Hey look who it is! It's Kowalski!" a familiar voice said. I looked up to notice that Hans and Clemson were directly above me. "Should we take him with us?" Clemson asked. "Ja, let's tell them too, and then we'll have a bait trap for Blowhole" Hans said. I tried to scoot away from them, but with a broken rib cage pushing against you or the ground; you ain't going to get far. They picked me up with no difficulty, and I could not fight back…

**Skipper's Pov**

As I landed against a pillow of snow; I looked up to the sky. Small snowflakes were coming down onto the ground, and coating it in blankets of white. Where I am? This is surely not New York as it was summer time. I looked out across the landscape to note that fog covered the entire area. All around me nothing but fog and snow. I started walking to what I thought was north. As I walked further and further, and the time went from minutes to hours; I began to wonder if I was in the middle of nowhere.

As I came upon a small hole; too small to fall through I stepped onto it. Then the whole place caved in, and I collapsed in the pile of snow, wood, and blood…

**Johnson's Pov**

Oh dear this is not good at all! Where is everyone? Where am I? This place is shaped like a prison cell, and there is a small caged door at the front. I tried to call to anyone who was out there, but nobody responded. I went back to the corner, and sat down aimlessly. I can't believe that after we just found a machine with two simple buttons… we would end up here in an unknown territory, and all of us are separated. What should I do?

**Manfedi's Pov**

So many things went wrong with pushing that button. There are so many people staring at me through a glass wall. Where am I anyway? This place looks like a zoo… smells like a zoo. But it has a feeling of dread to it. The people watching me stand there; never moving. They just stand and stare. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. I wanted to tell them to stop looking at me, but I couldn't….

I knew it was wrong to not tell Johnson, but I kept it a secret cause I didn't want him to be overprotective… he's already way to protective.

**3****rd**** person's pov (Blowhole's Lair)**

"Wow boss your plan worked perfectly!" lobster number 1 said. "Of course it did!" Blowhole shouted. "So boss curious question, but how did you know that Kowalski would chose the 'turn on' button?" lobster 2 asked. "Kowalski is just too smart for his own smarts…" Blowhole replied…

Hope: So questions, comments, concerns post on the review tab below.

Private: Thank you for reading! : )

Skipper: Come back again!

Kowalski: Please review or tell us ideas on how we could maybe make it better (Not saying I'll always do them…)

Rico: Bye Bye Birdie!

Hope: Rico they are not birds!

*Note: First, and top of second chapter were in year 2012… World War 3 is in 2020!


	3. Building Trust

Hope: I'm amazed that I can write these chapters in only one day…

~ Trust comes a long way, but if you let your guard down for one minute Fear will drag you down…

Skipper: Why do you always do that?

Hope: Do what?

Skipper: You always write some kind of lesson at the top. Why?

Hope: I feel that… well what I don't have to explain anything to you! Jackass…

Skipper: Hey!

Chapter 3: Dancing with Death…

**Private's pov (At First)**

"Hey McKenzie… um where are we anyway?" I asked her as she led me down a hall. "We are at base 13 in war district number 34, we believe that Mastermind Blowhole will attack this position or Base number 14 in Antarctica" she answered. "Um wait did you say Mastermind Blowhole?" I questioned. "Yes that is right. Blowhole had been the one who started this culinary attack, and he named himself Mastermind. We the rebel team have gathered in several locations around the world to stop his master plan… the only thing we're lacking is a strong trainer and a strong leadership. Eliza my commander does not wish to lead the attack, and General Cody is too busy with his hospital and team needs" she said.

"Oh sounds like a rough job" I said back. "Yes no one these days want to join the rebels in fear of Blowhole. They are not brave or daring. They are weak in Trust and Hope" she said. "Why do you always comment on something with Hope, Trust, Friendship, Pain, or Love?" I asked curiously.

"Well dear Jack… when we joined the rebel side no one trusted each other. We were weak and lonely. None of us were any good alone. My commander decided to join us all together into one unit. She was the one who always was the best in lessons. She taught us all about the five lessons of power, and we rose to higher ranks. We got Cody to join in as well, and he became a successful leader and surgery doctor. Overall we are better for learning those five great lessons" she answered.

"Wow never heard of that before. My leader Skipper tells us only about Trust and Friendship… he never mentioned Pain, Love, or Hope before" I said. "Well then he has not learned all he needs too. I am sure lady nature will teach him exactly what he needs to know. Down in Antarctica there is a snake that goes by the name of Lady Nature. She had taught all of our best commanders what the five lessons really mean. She can find anyone anywhere, and she knows what your fears are…" she said.

I was confused, but let it slide…

**Skipper's pov**

I opened my eyes later in the afternoon, and I saw a huge blue and white snake staring down at me with glowing black eyes. "Welcome to the caves Master Skipper. Your lesson on Trust will begin!" she said. "What do you mean? I already had this lesson back in military school!" I shouted up to it. "You had what pity humans and low score animals call Trust. You do not know the true notion of Trust!" she said back. "Well then what is it?!" I asked. "You will see, and I will show you through someone you can trust with your life" she said. 'Who can I trust with my life?' I asked myself for a minute.

She soon disappeared in a ball of light. I opened my eyes after the light disappeared, and I noticed Kowalski standing in front of me. "Kowalski? Did you see that snake?" I asked him. "No Skipper this is not Kowalski; I am that large snake" Kowalski spoke. "Oh so um… what should I call you then?" I asked her. "Call me Crystal as I go by it sometimes…" she answered. "Okay so what do I do now?" I asked her.

"I will teach you Trust using your lieutenant now… I must change where we are!" she said and then the entire place changed. We were next to a cliff. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "This is the place you will learn Trust through… you must throw me off that cliff" she said while pointing to the cliff. "What are you nuts! You'd die!" I shouted. "Maybe… but the question is do you trust your 2nd in command would live?" she asked.

"What there's no way Kowalski would survive that cliff drop!" I said. "So what your saying is you do not Trust your best friend would survive?" she asked. "Of course not that's insane no one could!" I contorted. "Throw me off the cliff…" she said again. "Not happening!" I shouted. "Why don't you think of something he did to you…. Say what about that time he shot that arrow, and it hit your flipper?" she said.

I grew angry. "The time he broke your coffee cup?" she continued. "Shut up!" I shouted to her. "See you are filled with Hatred, Misery, Guilt, and Regret" she said. "What?" I asked confused. "Ah yes the four most powerful failure feelings" she said as she rounded around me. "You feel Hatred for your parents. Misery for you have not told your love. Guilt for your once upon a time best friend. Regret for your case in Florida" she said while circling me. "How do you that!?" I said. "I am Lady Nature the all-knowing snake of Antarctica. I have taught many on the worst and the best lessons in life. Hope, Friendship, Pain, Love, and Trust the five most powerful, and Hatred, Misery, Guilt, Regret, and Greediness the worst" she answered.

"I am trying to teach you Skipper that there's more to life, relationships, and jobs then just level one trust, and level one Friendship. There is so much you still haven't learned. Now your first test…" she said, and I looked up to her with confidence. "What do I have to do?" I asked. "Throw-me-of-the-cliff" she repeated. I replayed in my mind; Trust. Then I lifted her steadily, and threw her down it.

"See that wasn't so bad?" she said, and I opened my eyes to see she was only a foot down the cliff. "What but you tricked me!" I shouted. "No I did not… I told you; you need Trust… if you cannot Trust your team or friends… you are no one….

Hope: I like this chapter…

Kowalski: Review please!

Private: Thank you for reading!

Skipper: I hate this woman…

Hope: Thanks Skipper Love you too!

Skipper: You make me sound like a loser!

Hope: But it's true Skipper! When was the last time you spoke of Hope, Love, or Pain?

Skipper: Well never but…

Hope: ;)


	4. Taken Seriously

Hope: This chapter took 2 days… and I'm still not happy :/

Kowalski: Why do I have to be kidnapped!?

Skipper: Hey why do I have to learn freaking lessons from a snake!

(They two argue)

Hope: Shut up you two! *sigh* these two have been fighting ever since chapter 2…

Chapter 4

**Rico's pov**

"Wha's that?" I asked Cody when I saw a glowing looking ball in the middle of my room. "Oh this old thing… come let me tell you" he said as he pulled me over to it, and sat me down. "Now certain energy emits from this orb, and we call the energy Calico. Calico is what is used to keep our army in the regiments of training, exercise, and hope. If this ball were to ever be destroyed our army would become lost. Unable to think without leadership. You see our leader Mr. Domino Lighter is only powered by this orb. Without it he could not lead us, and then with the leaders down our branches would fall apart…" he said.

"But on the other hand there is only a gift. It is said if the orb is destroyed the kin; that's the keeper of the powers is anywhere with our army forces than they receive the energy, and with the help of their trusted friends they will lead the attack. Eliza though doesn't believe in that saying" he finished. "Wow" I admitted. "Yeah so Rico I am intrusting you with this orb's safety…" he said.

"What but!?" I shouted. "I know I just met you, but I have learned how to tell a good heart from an evil one. You're pure Rico Hangson" he said. "H-how do u know me?" I asked slightly confused. "I make it my job to know everyone. You should go met your buddy Jack or as you call him 'Private'" he said, and then went into another door.

**Manfedi's pov**

There's got to be a way out of the prison. "Excuse me!" I said as I saw a moving lemur. The lemur looked up to me, and said- "Yes kin?". Why did he call me kin? Oh well I need help now. "Can you get me out of this cage… those people are freaking me out!" I said while watching them. Their eyes still on me. "Sure after you sign this document" he said. "What's it about?" I asked.

"If you sign this legal document then you agree on your own terms to join the dark side" he said. "No way! I'm a good guy…" I shouted. "Sure kin sure…" he said again. "What does that mean?" I asked. "Oh nothing, but the point is you're not getting out of there without signing this!" he said with a grin. "I'd rather drown…" I said with an angry expression. "Alright if that's what you wish…" he said as he pulled a lever.

I heard the sound of water pouring, and I looked behind me to see water pouring down in the glass habitat. "Dude I wasn't being serious!" I shouted as I banged on the glass trying to get out. "You said you'd rather drown, and in our rules of society your word is our command…" he said. I could feel the water slipping around my feet, and I was franticly ran around the glass chamber trying to find an escape before I did drown…

**Kowalski's pov- (Warning bloody…)**

"You know where they are now tell us!" they shouted at me. I smiled at them with a bloody beak. "How can you still smile after everything we've done?!" he shouted at me. "Because unlike you I do believe in a higher power…" I answered with a smirk. He punched me in the face again, and I just laughed. "That's the best you got sissy?!" I said to him. Then I spit a bit of blood out of my beak, and it hit onto the ground. "This is one tough bird" they said together. (P.S. they're falcon's…).

"I don't know why he won't crack… it's not like he thinks anyone will find him" one falcon said. Heheh how wrong they are. Skipper, Private, and Rico will find me sometime. I know they will as they have the friendship code. Another smack hit me in the face, and it was by a long black belt. I laughed again.

"Man never seen someone like him… wonder why the military doesn't recruit him" one falcon mentioned. "Yeah people stopped training like him 20 years ago… now it's as easy as eating pie to get things out of the military" another falcon commented. "You can break my bones, but I will never talk… under the code of secret penguin law" I said. "Wow never heard anyone talk about penguin law for about 20 years…" a black falcon said. "This guy is obviously skilled, trained, and strong maybe we should keep him…" a brown falcon said. "Hmm could be a thought" the black falcon agreed.

"Well looks like you'll be here longer than expected mister…" he said, and I said- "David… David Kowalski asshole". "Heh you sure have quite a lot of things to teach huh Mister David? Well see you in the morning" the black falcon said, and then they all left.

Hope: Shortest chapter yet! Ugh! Not cool! Skipper and Kowalski stop fighting now!

Kowalski: But he started it!

Hope: I don't care I'm ending it! Now shut up, and sit down!


	5. Cliffhanger Warnings! So many

Hope: Yeah my next chapter! Right anyway three year old out of me now…

Skipper: As if…

Hope: Skipper you and Kowalski are on your last straws…

*Note: From now on there will be three povs in one chapter until they all are together again!

Chapter 5

**Private's pov**

"Okay so Jack I think there's someone here you'd like to see" McKenzie stated.

"Who?" I asked with a smile. She was kind of pretty, but she's not my type.

"Here he is!" she said while smiling, and pointing. I looked over, and Rico was staring at me. Aw Rico the only guy I ever truly liked besides Skipper and Kowalski, but him I have always liked liked. I don't know why, but I could never tell anyone. They would never understand, and I could never tell him or he would hate me.

"Pri'ate!" he called, and then hugged me. Oh the sweet scent of the sea…

"Um anyway you two we have an important job for the both of you. Are you up for the challenge?" McKenzie said.

"Lay it on us; we're ready" I said.

"Yeah!" Rico shouted in reply.

"Alright you two are going to Jamaica… and then once you get there find our missing unit member. His code name is William Wolfong" she said.

"Okay McKenzie" I said in reply.

"Also soon we have to get you two to training and school… well err school since our trainer has passed away recently…" she said with a frown.

"By the way first lesson no calling by codenames so mister Rico you're going to call him Jack from now on…" McKenzie stated.

**Skipper's pov**

"Well are you ready for your next lesson in trust?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes… so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We shall take to the books… next step is learning from what others have experienced in the field of trust" she answered.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Skipper you're going back to school" Crystal stated, and then the entire area changed with a snap of her… while currently flipper.

It resembled an old 2000 classroom except a little bit more advanced. There were computers decked across a long desk, and books laying on every desk in the class. Crystal sat at the desk with her feet up, and she was sipping coffee. "I don't feel comfortable with you as that form…" I said as the ocean blue eyes of my lieutenant stared back at me.

"Oh I know… I know everything Master Skipper… and soon you will to. I will teach you everything, and one of the trust issues is not to be embarrassed by anything you do in your friend's eyes" she said.

"You always worry of your image, and you don't know it, but they worry of their own images as well" she said.

"What but their my soldiers they shouldn't hide anything!" I shouted.

"Truly Skipper? You say that now, but you have no idea what you really are saying. You men have hid things from you for much longer than you think. Take your two oldest best friends for example. Manfedi and Johnson… they were a couple of cool soldiers now weren't they Skipper?" she asked.

"Yeah what about them?" I asked.

"You have no idea Skipper… you never look at the smaller details of life, and that's what Love, Trust, Friendship, and Hope are all about" she said.

"I don't understand…" I stated.

"You won't not for a long time… we have much yet to discuss, and you are only on the scratch of the scratch of the ice. You will never fully understand until you put your past behind you. Look at your father for example… do you forgive him?" she asked.

"H-How can you even ask that!?" I shouted at her. She got up, and then circled around me.

"I see I know what he did was unforgivable, but you have to let the past be the past. If you do not then he will always haunt you. It doesn't matter if you're the richest man in the world your memory and hatred of him will drag your spirits down, and you will cry alone and hurt… do you wish to end up like that?" she asked.

"N-no… you're right…." I said while looking down.

"It is okay Skipper… you will be okay. You just have to let the past go… now breath deeply" she stated. I took a deep breath and let it go. "Do you feel that… it's the feeling of calmness and hope reaching into your heart… take a grasp and you'll see" she said. I slowly relaxed, and smiled.

"Yeah it's warm and tingling" I said.

"Yes that's it… now tell me what do you see?" she asked.

"I see a rainbow and a unicorn" I said.

"Yes I see that too… now look deep in your heart. There is something you have told yourself was impossible… what is it, and more importantly what does he mean to you?" she asked…. (Cliffhanger! XD)

**Johnson's pov**

Here I was playing ball with a prison cell wall. This red ball was so boring, but it's all I have to do right now. "Hey I have your breakfast!" someone called from my prison cell gate. I got up, and came over to the tray, and took it down. "You know you're pretty lonesome in here" the girl at the gate said.

"Yeah well my friends are all separated, and my best friend is somewhere out there… Manfedi was always a loner…" I said lowly more to myself.

"I could help you find your friend" she said. I looked up to her. She was a brown otter with green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Marlene; special agent number 36, and undercover guard of this prison" she answered. She opened the cell door with a gold key, and then came into my cell. "So boy you coming or not?" she asked.

"You bet I am" I stated while standing up, and we both walked out of the prison cell…

Hope: Yay I got this chapter long again!

Skipper: Read and Review…

Kowalski: Yeah what he said…

Hope: You guys okay? You seem down today…

Private: Yeah they're not happy with how they acted today

Rico: Uh-huh

*Note: If you would like to know what Skipper's father did to him then message me as I will not state it in the story at all! You heard me!

Hope: Oh okay… bye and do review please! :D


	6. Surprises!

Hope: Finally finished with this chapter! Sorry it took a while…D:

Skipper: For a second I thought you were abandoning us…

Hope: Oh Skipper I would never do that… *cough* maybe… *cough*

Chapter 6

**Rico's pov**

"Okay so here is your plane, and make sure you're back by 1500 hours tomorrow!" McKenzie said.

"Why?" Private err Jack asked her.

"Well any time later than that would mean you guys were never coming back. This is a simple mission we have other missions that take much longer time…" McKenzie stated.

"Alright come on Rico" Jack said as he dragged me into the plane. We sat down in the very back. I don't know why we didn't sit in a seat, but it's up to him I guess. Besides he knows more about what the strange girl was talking about…

It's been 3 hours since we've been in the air, and it's getting much more boring. And for some reason cold. "We are now passing through the Antarctica islands…" the intercom came. I heard a strange sound come from the back room where the engine is. It sounded like something busting. "This is a very important message we are crashing due to engine failure; all passengers are to get a parachute!" the intercom yelled. Before I knew it Jack had grabbed me by the middle, and we ran to the parachute rack.

The only problem was the other passengers ahead of us had taken most of the parachutes. There was only one parachute left. Jack took the one, and strapped himself in while I looked at him. Then he took my flipper, and smiled reassuringly to me. I shrugged, and then we both jumped out together, and after 4 minutes hit the ground softly. I breathed; quite relived that we survived. I looked around us to notice that the lands were all ice, and it was extremely cold. When Jack started walking west I followed him, but something didn't feel right…

(Note: Yes I do believe Rico should be submissive in some story so here it is! Yay! :P)

**Manfedi's pov**

The container is almost full now, but suddenly all the water drained. I looked to the lemur that was at the controls. "Look penguin I can't kill you as my master Blowhole forbids it, but I can torture you aimlessly… so sign over or you get worse then drowning.

"I…" I tried to say, but suddenly a bunch of other penguins and otters rushed in. They attacked the other people and animals. A taller penguin made his way to me. He bent down, and said- "are you okay?".

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"Okay I get I'll take you back to my base…" he said, and then he picked me up.

"Hey I can walk!" I shouted.

"On a broken leg sure…" he said. Broken leg what is he… but he was right as I could see it to. "Come on let's go; by the way the name's Cody" he said.

"Manfedi" I said in return.

"I take it you like to do things by yourself huh?" he asked with a smile down to me.

"In some cases…" I answered.

"Are you by any chance a scaried cat" he asked.

"Well some people have called me that…" I said, and looked to the ground.

"Hey it's okay it's just a trait. Who cares what anyone thinks of you! It only matters what you think of yourself… so what do you think of yourself?" he asked.

"Well lots of things…" I said.

"Like what's the number one thing you think of when someone makes fun of you…" he asked.

"That I just want to die….. (Cliffhanger again! XD)

**Kowalski's pov (Warning violent, and language!)**

"You think you can crack me? Hah you have to try harder than this!" I laughed as they continued just plainly kicking and punching me.

"Give us the info!" the black one shouted; who I learned is named Dale.

"Never bastard!" I yelled.

"We'll see about that!" Dale yelled, and punched me flat in the face. I was looking at the ground when something seemed to roll over me. It was as if I wasn't myself anymore. Before I knew it I was standing up, and in several minutes every flacon was down on the ground bleeding out. I slowly walked to the door; blood covering my form. Not just my blood but there's too…

As I walked outside a cool breeze washed over me, and I heard someone shouting. I looked down, and saw a lady. "Hey mister what were you doing around the falcons base?" she asked. I could feel myself forming a small smirk as I walked slowly down to her not answering her question. "Mister are you…" she never got to finish as loud screaming and crying hit the air…..

Hope: Yes Kowalski is evil!

Kowalski: What?!

Hope: Don't worry Kowalski you will be only for 6 chapters…

Kowalski: six chapters!?

Hope: Yup! Anyway what happened to Rico and Jack in the frozen lands of Antarctica? P.S. everyone remembers that Skipper's there right? Than what will Cody say about Manfedi wanting to die? And finally what the hell turned Kowalski evil!?


	7. The End of the Beginning

Hope: Haven't published this… don't like it… won't like it… hate this chapter so much… :'(

Skipper: *sigh*

Kowalski: …

Chapter 7

**Private's pov**

"Rico I can't shake this feeling we're in danger" I stated while we were going through the snowy lands. I stopped after 2 minutes when I noticed Rico hadn't said anything back to me. "Rico?" I asked turning around. The land behind me was thick with fog and snow fell from the dark skies. "Rico!" I called out while covering my eyes from the harsh snow. The snow just kept raining down as I started trailing my way back to through the way we came. "Rico where are you?!" I yelled as I stumbled across the snow piles that hid large mounds of centralized ice.

"Rico please yell if you hear me!" I yelled out as tears started to brim around my eyes. No… no time for crying this is business. I struggled against the snow's power, but didn't quit. When I yelled out Rico's name about 13 minutes later I heard a faint groan. I tried to walk, but the ice under the snow had made me slip. It's like Antarctica doesn't want me to find him or something. "Rico!" I called again this time tears trailing down, and clear worriedness stretched in my voice.

"Pri'vate…" I heard a small groan mutter. I crawled towards the sound. "Rico can you describe where you are?" I shouted out to him. "Snow… Cavern" I heard the sound mutter. He sounded completely exhausted and hurt. I continued the way back till I saw an old buried sign in the snow. I dusted some of the snow out of the way, and saw it said- "Old Snow Cavern since 1456". Wow an old cavern indeed.

I saw a trail of stairs leading down it, and slowly I descended them all the way down. I made sure there was no convics around this old place. "Pri'vate" I heard the muttered gasp when I reached the bottom of the steps. I looked over to meet the eyes of the one I truly loved. "Rico" I said with tears of joy, and ran to him. I hugged him when I got close enough. Rico hugged me back, and said- "Pri'vate I hear Skipper…". I looked at him confused, and then he pointed to a door, but I could hear nothing…

**Skipper's pov**

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "Did you do what I asked?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Did you think about him? What he means to you?" she asked with wariness in her voice. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. "About Kowalski?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "Who's Kowalski?" I questioned. "Oh no my time is running up…" she said as she suddenly fell to the ground clutching her heart. "Lady are you okay?!" I said getting up, and picking her up. "It's too late for me Skipper…" she said.

"But I don't even know who you are?!" I said confused with tears. "That doesn't matter… it's the time period… you and your friends don't belong here… they say to change something; something must be destroyed… looks like I'm the universes choice…" she explained. "I don't understand what you're talking about! Who are these friends?!" I asked. "You'll see Skipper… I just hope… you're not to late to save them… goodbye Skipper…" she said, and her eyes closed.

"No don't go! Wake up please I'm so confused! Where the hell am I!?" I cried…

**Johnson's pov**

"Marlene something's wrong…" I said as I suddenly stopped. "What is it Johnson?" she said turning to me. "I don't know something is wrong with my heart… I can't feel it anymore…." I said with a gasp. "But Johnson that would mean you're… dead inside…." She said…

**Author's pov**

As we noticed something has gone terribly wrong with our favorite group of penguins. Skipper does not know of his friends. Private can only see and hear Rico; No one else. Rico is confused; doesn't understand what the hell is going on. Johnson has lost all the feelings in his life; he feels no pain, misery, hope, love… anything. Manfedi has yet to be discovered as well as McKenzie, Cody, Marlene, and William. Crystal has passed away do to the universe correcting itself because of the existence of the penguins in the future; where they do not belong.

Will Skipper be able to remember the ones he trusts? Or will he have to learn them all once again, and learn how much they really mean to him?

Will Private be able to get out of his strange connection with Rico? And how did it start in the first place?

Will Rico learn what the hell happened? Or stay lost behind the lines of battle and duty of a job he doesn't remember he has.

Will Johnson feelings ever come back? Or are they locked away forever in a golden box (Hint Hint)

Will Kowalski revert back to the good side or stay on the path of hate and destruction… without Skipper what purpose is there?

Will the team survive?

**Hope: **Depends on a few lessons Skipper doesn't remember he knows. Trust, Friendship, Hope, Pain, and Love…


End file.
